goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 122
Inkarmat, the Woman Who Sees (インカラマツ見る女, Inkarmat miru on'na) is the 122nd chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Inkarmat has a flashback to when she left Otaru and said her farewells to Wilk. As a farewell present to Inkarmat, Wilk gives her his late mother's garb, hoping that they will be able to see each other again. However, Inkarmat tells him that while she is grateful for the gift, her divination says that they won't ever meet again. Back in the present, Inkarmat is making her way in the forest when she is approached by Tanigaki and Kiroranke, both of whom are naked. She asks where Cikapasi is and Tanigaki tells her that he told the boy to stay hidden so as not to get shot if he is with them. As Toni draws ever so closer to Sugimoto and Asirpa, Sugimoto prepares to fight but Toni is alerted to the sound of whispering in the distance and makes his way over there instead. As Inkarmat and the naked men hears the sound of footsteps approaching them, Kiroranke says that he has an idea and Tanigaki urges Inkarmat to cooperate with him for now. Kiroranke leads them to a canoe by the lake and says that they should be able to get to their inn unnoticed by the bandits. However, Inkarmat is reluctant to get into the canoe saying that she cannot swim and that she has a bad feeling about the situation. Kiroranke says that if he wanted to kill her, he'd have just left her to die and tells her to get in the canoe. As they make their way across the lake, Tanigaki hears a splashing sound in the water and wonders if it is a fish. However, it turns out to be Toni's gang throwing stones to gauge their distance as one was able to hit their canoe. Toni fires at them as Tanigaki jumps up in order to protect Inkarmat as she cries his name out. The violent movement causes the canoe to flip over and hits Inkarmat in the head, knocking her out. As she opens her eyes, she sees that she is surrounded by bears. She then realizes that they are there to "send" her and resigns herself to her fate. Just then, Tanigaki appears in the air and drives away the bear, protecting Inkarmat. She then wakes up to see that Tanigaki has gone to save her, who had been sinking in the lake and brings her up for air. However, Tanigaki no longer has the strength to support them and they begin to sink again. They are then saved by Kiroranke who brings the both of them to shore. Inkarmat remembers that Tanigaki has been shot and he reassures her, that he was only shot in the buttock. Inkarmat lets out a little chuckle and Tanigaki wonders if she is making fun of him, but she tells him that she just had a strange dream which made her laugh. Tanigaki notes that she is awfully relaxed about their situation and that if she's taking advantage of him in order to be protected, then that would be fine. As they begin to make out on the shore, Kiroranke says that they should leave already. Meanwhile, Ogata is able to take out another one of Toni's men, as Sugimoto notes that the night is ending. Character Appearances *Wilk *Inkarmat *Genjirou Tanigaki *Kiroranke *Anji Toni *Saichi Sugimoto *Asirpa *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Cikapasi *Ryu *Chizuko Mifune (flashback) *Hyakunosuke Ogata Category:Chapters